The Broom Closet
by darrenloveschris
Summary: The reason for Kurt and Blaine's unexplained absense during the post nationals party in the choir room.


The noise in the choir room was almost deafening – the singing, the cheering, the laughing, and the corks popping out of bottles of non-alcoholic sparkling apple cider. Everyone was beside themselves with joy, but as Mr Schue cackled with delight and Santana took Brittany in her arms and kissed her, and Puck hi-fived Beiste enthusiastically, none of the sound reached the ears of a certain couple who had slipped off, unnoticed by the rest of the glee club, to a broom closet off the locker corridor. Kurt had yanked Blaine from midst of celebrating Glee clubbers as they had made their way toward the choir room. Blaine had started in surprise; usually he was the one to initiate any kind of spontaneity. But today, Kurt was running high on adrenaline and he felt as though he could not let another second pass without being in an extremely close proximity to his boyfriend. It was not as if Blaine minded, anyway. He laughed breathlessly as he was backed into the broom closet, completely hypnotized by the unmasked desire and adoration on Kurt's angelic face.

As Kurt pushed Blaine against the back wall, an intense brightness in his eyes, a bucket tripped him up and he fell against Blaine's chest. They both laughed as Kurt kicked the plastic red object that had just monumentally salted his game, and Blaine grabbed Kurt's arms firmly to steady him. They stood there, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes with a hunger more overpowering than any they had experienced before. Both knew what was about to happen and as Blaine moved his right hand to Kurt's waist a surprised gasp escaped Kurt's lips. Any reserve Blaine had held onto dissolved in that single moment and he couldn't close the distance between them fast enough.

Before Kurt could even experience the familiar butterflies in his stomach that Blaine's touch seemed to have a habit of producing, he felt his boyfriend's lips on his and melted into his strong arms. The memory of their first kiss came rushing back, and all the kisses that had come after. He let himself get lost in the feeling of Blaine's body against his, his soft lips pressed to his mouth, his cheek, his neck. He had memorized every detail of the other boy, how his arms felt locked around his waist, the exact shape of his lips, the taste of his mouth, the delicious curve of his lashes as they brushed against his cheek. Every kiss they shared made Kurt fall in love over and over, every time Blaine touched him, even slightly, he felt his stomach flip. There was nothing he wanted more in the world than to let this kiss extend into the most distant reaches of forever.

After what seemed like hours Kurt pulled away, desperately unwilling to, but gasping for air. However neither boy could bear to be separated, and Kurt felt Blaine's lips reach his cheek, his neck, his shoulder. And soon an unmanageable desire built up inside Kurt's chest and he could no longer maintain the little restraint he had been holding on to. He quickly removed the grey suit jacket from his boyfriend's body and started to detach the iconic bow tie. The maroon hat Blaine had been wearing earlier had been long forgotten and as Kurt brought his lips back to Blaine's he found the cold, metal button of Blaine's trousers.

Blaine grinned against his lips and grabbed Kurt's hips, pulling the taller boy closer to him, so that their bodies were pressed together. Kurt whimpered adorably and Blaine dragged his teeth across the exposed porcelain of his boyfriend's neck before proceeding to rid Kurt of the studded cravat that was infuriating him - covering too much delectable skin. After he had discarded it on the floor, where it joined various items of Blaine's own outfit, he proceeded to hastily unbutton Kurt's white shirt, his own breath uneven and his gasps laden with unfiltered desire. Kurt's knees buckled as he felt Blaine's guitar-calloused hands ghost over his now bare chest. They collapsed ungracefully to the floor, neither minding the questionable hygiene of their surroundings; they were too engrossed in each other to think of anything else. Blaine moaned, only barely supressing the sound by burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. He had lost all of his inhibitions however, and so the next time Kurt used his position above Blaine to grind their hips together, he groaned shamelessly, completely unconcerned as to whether they could be heard from the corridor.  
For this reason, neither of the boys, who were completely oblivious to anything other than their current situation, heard when Mr Schue called out through the door, or noticed when he stepped inside the tiny room, sure that he'd heard a commotion in there as he'd passed in the hallway. As soon as his eyes had adjusted to the dimness, he was presented with an image that he could never in his life un-see.  
Blaine lay on the floor of the closet, his maroon pants unbuttoned and pulled off his hips. He was completely shirtless; all of his clothes – jacket, shirt, jumper, bowtie and hat – had been thrown haphazardly in the corner. He was running his hands up and down Kurt's back, and eliciting certain noises that caused Mr Schuester to feel more mortified than ever before in his life. Kurt was straddling the younger boy's waist, and was leaning down to kiss him. His previously crisp, white shirt had been undone, and was hanging off one shoulder, leaving Mr Schue's eyes open to the sight of the red marks left there by Blaine's fingernails. He was also horrified to realise how Kurt was grinding slowly against the other boy, his position giving him significant leverage to do so, and that those high-pitched whimpers and moans were, in fact, coming from this boy who Mr Schuester had, up until now, considered to be completely innocent and incorrupt.  
He had no idea what to do in this situation, whatever he said or did would end in the embarrassment of all three of them. But as a teacher, he couldn't simply let them go at it in a broom closet without possibly mentioning the gigantic breach of school policy. He opted for what he thought was the slightly less awkward way out, clearing his throat purposefully, while politely averting his eyes to a capsized red bucket on the floor.  
Both boys stiffened, and Kurt hastily rolled off his boyfriend trying, to no avail, to button up his gaping shirt, all the while looking like a deer in headlights. Blaine would later recall this memory and smile at how simply adorable Kurt had looked in that moment, all flustered and wide-eyed, fingers fumbling over the tricky fastenings. At the time, however, Blaine was equally as stunned. He just stared, dumbfounded, at Mr Schuester for a good while before realising, to his absolute mortification, that a sizeable amount of his crotch was on display. He swore and scrambled to pull up his pants, in his haste knocking over a stack of mops in the process. It might have been humorous in any other situation, but to the three speechless males present in that cramped room, it most definitely wasn't.  
Clearing his throat a second time, once both boys had sufficiently covered themselves so as to make it possible for him to look in their general direction, Mr Schue spoke in a flustered mumble that betrayed his embarrassment.  
"Um, well… celbrationinthechoirroom… reallythinkyoushouldcome…"  
After that, he quickly moved to exit the room, almost walking into the door in his rush. The two boys heard him swear under his breath as he almost ran back down the corridor. Still slightly shaken from the encounter, but recovering, Blaine let out a laugh that sounded both astonished and relieved. Kurt looked at him, surprised at his ability to laugh in such a horrifying situation.  
"Blaine!" he breathed, his voice higher than usual, as it always was when he was emotional or surprised.  
But looking down at his boyfriend - his chest rapidly rising and falling as he regained his composure, a glint in his eye and a cheeky smile playing at his lips - he couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle of his own. He slid himself back over Blaine's bare, muscled chest and kissed him, savouring the delicious taste of his mouth and the answering eagerness of his lips.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait until tonight to finish this" he said, gesturing at the panting boy beneath him and the various items of clothing scattered across the floor. Blaine's voice was heavy with desire when he answered, and Kurt had to muster all of his willpower to not simply pick up where they'd left off.  
"I suppose I'll just have to get through the rest of the day pretending like I don't want rip all your clothes off".  
Kurt's eyes were heavy lidded and he tried to supress his overwhelming urges.  
"Oh God" he whimpered. "I've never wanted a day to end so quickly in my entire life."

Walking into the choir room, a blush coloured Kurt's soft cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine watching him but he continued to look straight ahead, a sly smile turning the corners of his mouth up. Everyone inside was still in full celebration mode, and Finn and Rachel were making a somewhat public display of affection in the centre of the room. Kurt scanned the room for Mr Schue and found him at last, standing against the wall at the far end of the room, his eyes closed, breathing slowly in what Kurt could only imagine as an attempt at calming himself. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle to himself – he knew that the cause for his teacher's concern was what he had just witnessed in a certain broom closet, but honestly, Mr Schue shouldn't have walked in. Blaine followed Kurt's line of vision and he too, laughed.

"We probably shouldn't push him too much further today", smiled Blaine slyly and, nodding, Kurt moved to the other side of the room next to Rachel and Mercedes. Mr Schue seemed to have regained his composure once more and was returning to the front of the room to talk to everyone.

"Come on guys", he said to them all, grinning. "Let's put this baby in the trophy case". They all laughed and clapped and followed him eagerly over to the glass cabinet. Standing there as Rachel passed Mr Schue the dramatically oversized trophy, Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw him grinning along with everyone else. They had done it. They had finally won, and gained the respect of their classmates. But what meant more than any of that to Kurt at that particular moment was that in a few short hours, he would be in Blaine's bedroom making love to the boy he had been completely infatuated with since the awkward hand-holding run of 2010.

"So, what do you say Blainers? You two coming, or what?" Puck asked, gesturing toward the two boys. The glee club were all planning on going to Rachel's house for another celebratory party, this one, Kurt assumed, would involve alcohol. Rachel's dads were out of town again and though she didn't exactly adore alcohol after their last unfortunate experience, she was happy to host a party. She was in too good a mood to spoil the fun, they all were.  
"Well, actually, Kurt and I have some rather important business to attend to…" he heard Blaine say in his delectably charming voice. Kurt had to physically restrain himself from jumping him right there.  
"But once that's been taken care of, I'm sure we could find the time to come by and join in the celebrations".  
"That's my man!" grinned Puck, slapping Blaine on the back before running after Sam.  
Kurt just looked at his boyfriend with his doe-eyes, a faux-innocent look plastered on his face. He could see in Blaine's face the pent up frustration and he delighted in teasing him. Blaine glared at him, with not the faintest idea of the effect he was having on Kurt. Kurt let his eyes trail from his boyfriend's handsome face to his muscular arms, which were crossed tightly over his chest, down his legs to his bare ankles and back up again. Oh, things he would do that boy in just a few agonizingly painful minutes. Just as he thought this, he heard the bell ring, signalling the end of the day.  
"See all you losers at Berry's tonight!" Puck called before striding out of the choir room. Sam whooped in agreement as he followed his friend, and the other Glee Club members began to filter slowly out of the room, everyone chattering excitedly. Blaine, who was still standing a few feet away, to Kurt's dismay, raised his eyebrows at Kurt and pouted with extra sass before turning on his heel and walking purposefully toward the car park. Kurt laughed, the anticipation bubbling up inside of him, and hurried out after his gorgeous boyfriend.

The house was quiet as the front door was swung wide open, Blaine's parents, like Rachel's, conveniently absent. Blaine had barely kicked the door shut before Kurt's hands, pressed hard against his boyfriend's chest pushed him back against the wall. Kurt brought his lips to Blaine's, all careful restraint gone. The desperation in him at that point shone through in the kiss and Blaine returned it with equal passion. Neither one could keep their hands off the other and soon they were moving again and Kurt was walking quickly backwards, pulling Blaine by the front of his shirt towards Blaine's bedroom. Now Blaine took over and as Kurt reached the bed Blaine pulled him back, his hand at the waist of Kurt's shorts, his fingers cold on Kurt's flushed skin. Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand in surprise and then back up at the sparkling eyes of the boy he loved, lit up with an unmediated desire.

"I love you so much", Kurt managed huskily before his lips were again pressed against Blaine's.

Now Blaine was unbuttoning Kurt's shirt and before long Kurt was standing there, his arms around Blaine, bare-chested and beautiful. Blaine couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him.

"Nothing you haven't seen before" Kurt said with a smirk, but his playful tone was ruined by his panting and the blatant want and need in his eyes. Blaine just shook his head, eyes ghosting up and down his boyfriend's body once again.

"Doesn't mean that seeing you like this does anything but take my breath away every. single. time", he whispered against Kurt's lips, emphasising each of the last three words with a soft but fervent kiss. A whimper escaped Kurt's lips and if Blaine hadn't been so undone in that moment, he would have smiled at the sound. Instead, he just ran his hands up and down Kurt's stomach, causing the butterflies to resurface and make Kurt's knees weak. Before he could collapse, he practically ripped the clothes off Blaine that were keeping him from appreciating his gorgeous naked torso, and then pushed him back onto the bed and fell, surprisingly gracefully, on top of him.

"I have waited all day for this moment" he whispered seductively in Blaine's ear. The younger boy arched into him, his eyes wide and pleading. Kurt took a moment to appreciate the beauty and perfection that was his boyfriend's face before kissing him passionately once again. Blaine loved Kurt when he was like this, full of abandon and an unrestrained wildness that drove him crazy. Kurt knew it, and so he played it up to be rewarded with Blaine's begging and pleading, loving that he could make the other boy writhe with pleasure simply by whispering a few words in his ear.

Blaine's skilful hands went again to Kurt's waist and he was quickly rid of his shorts. Somehow, between here and the front door, both boys' socks and shoes – in Blaine's case only shoes – had been discarded. Now all that was left between them was Blaine's pants, which Kurt hastened to remove now. Trust Blaine to wear pants that were so monumentally difficult to get off. Once the task was completed however, Kurt crawled further onto the bed, forcing Blaine to slide backwards on his elbows until his head rested on the pillows. Kurt let himself properly lie down now, shivering as their bare skin made contact. He almost drooled at the sight of Blaine's bare chest, the toned muscles and bronzed skin never failing to make Kurt swoon. He let his full weight down onto his chest and slid his hands underneath Blaine's shoulders where he sighed as they slid over the beautifully muscled back. Blaine had not been idle as Kurt had marvelled at his physique; instead he had removed, unbeknownst to Kurt, both his and his boyfriend's underwear. Kurt looked down at their now naked selves, a little confused, but he decided not to question what seemed to be a miracle. Feeling a little selfish, he flipped them over, indicating that Blaine would be topping this time. Kurt did enjoy seeing Blaine writhe in pleasure beneath him, but he was feeling in need of a little writhing himself, and he was sure that Blaine would be more than happy to oblige.

That, he was. Kurt lost himself in the intensity and passion, neither of them keeping quiet, but all the while, he held onto the underlying love that existed between them - the connection that was always there but just especially radiant in that moment. Amidst all the passion and the desperation, they never lost sight of the unsurpassable love that they felt for one another, the bond between them that both knew could never be severed.

Kurt's eyes flickered open lazily, his contented brain taking a few moments to register his surroundings. They lay on Blaine's bed and the window was dark, obviously indicating that it was now night time. Kurt smiled with a barely supressed glee and complete lack of embarrassment at the memory of the past few hours. He glanced at the clock by Blaine's bed. It really had been hours, he thought, and they had most definitely not spent all that time sleeping. He entwined his fingers in Blaine's mussed curls, having completely disordered their perfectly gelled state during certain frivolous activities. Blaine answered his touch by snuggling closer into Kurt's chest, making an adorable contented noise in the back of his throat. Blaine's leg was hooked around Kurt's small waist and they were hopelessly entangled. It seemed that they had found a way to fall asleep having every possible part of their bodies touching. They were a sticky, sweaty, intertwined mess and Kurt had never been happier in his life. He looked at the clock again. 9:27. Rachel's party. God, that girl pissed him off sometimes. He consoled himself by thinking they could surely find a spare room once they got there if need be, and looking down at his boyfriend, he was pretty sure there would be a need.

Kurt shut the car door behind him and, turning around, he felt Blaine take his hand and they walked up Rachel's garden path side-by-side.

"Kurt! Blaine!" cried Rachel as she swung open the door. "I'm so glad you came!" It was obvious that Rachel had already indulged quite heavily in the celebratory champagne and her attention was soon drawn back to Finn who dancing on a coffee table. The couple followed her into the large living room and laughed at the sight of their fellow glee-clubbers who were showing a distinct lack of inhibitions.

"Would you care for a drink?" Blaine asked Kurt, offering him his hand like they do in the old movies.

"Why yes!" Kurt replied happily and they made their way over to Puck who seemed to be manning the drinks table. Unfortunately, Quinn reached the table before them and before long the two were kissing passionately, throwing those plastic red cups Sam had once sung about everywhere.

"When did _that_ happen?" Blaine asked Kurt, his eyebrows ascending magnificently. Kurt merely shrugged, not caring about Quinn and Puck's rekindled romance because he had just noticed a stray curl on Blaine's head that had somehow escaped the power of his hair gel. For some strange reason it was this above all else that tipped Kurt once more into the desirous frenzy of wanting to rip all of Blaine's clothes off him.

Blaine turned to Kurt when he did not reply and knew immediately what was on his boyfriend's mind. Kurt's eyes must have said everything for, without another word, Blaine grabbed his hand and led him quickly in the direction of the Berry's spare room.

They made it just in time as neither one could restrain themselves and the clothes began being ripped off once more. Kurt couldn't believe what had happened to them today. They were usually quite tame, with scheduled make out sessions and the like, but winning nationals had broken something, some restraint they had not even realised they held, and out came spilling all of their inhibitions until they could barely look at the other without a craving so strong it raised their blood pressure.

Kurt brushed his lips across the side of Blaine's neck, sending shivers down Blaine's near naked body. They kissed almost ravenously, as if the world was going to end. From Kurt's position up against the wall, it was fair to say Blaine was taking control on this one as well. Kurt was quite happy to let himself be ravished by his boyfriend and he scraped his nails across Blaine's back, earning him an unmanly whimper.

But there was a moment where Kurt glimpsed Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes, and though they were glassy with desire, Kurt saw something underneath that which made his heart stop.

Blaine was still clueless, he realised. He could see it in those eyes that he still harboured all his insecurities, never quite believing that Kurt loved him unconditionally, even now as Kurt shuddered and moaned under his touch. As they parted for breath, Kurt's eyes fell on that single stray curl, and in that moment, the escaped lock represented every one of Blaine's insecurities, every crack in his confident façade. Kurt knew his boyfriend believed that he loved Kurt more than Kurt loved him, and Kurt suddenly felt a desperate need to reassure him, to make him see how wrong he was – how Kurt was as dependant on Blaine as Blaine was on the older boy. Kurt thought of Chandler and felt tears pricking at his eyes. How could he have been so stupid as to not put himself in Blaine's shoes? If their roles had been reversed, Kurt knew he would have been just as, if not more, shattered than Blaine had been. It had been the worst mistake of his life, almost losing him the one person that he lived and breathed for. In that moment, as a single tear of the most sickening remorse slid down his cheek, Kurt felt there was nothing more important than making Blaine feel loved. Reminding him that every one of his feelings was reciprocated and that around Kurt, he didn't need to hold onto all those insecurities that he had carried with him throughout his life. Blaine was a part of him, irreplaceable. Kurt just needed to make him believe it.

With this in mind, he surprised Blaine by shoving himself off the wall and pushing the shorter boy back onto the bed. Blaine's eyes were wide as Kurt crawled on top of him, and he had a strong sense of déjà vu, owing to a strikingly similar situation they had been in only hours before. Only this time, Kurt did not flip them over, so that Blaine was on top, instead, he proceeded to work his magic. Time seemed to stop, and in those seemingly suspended moments, Blaine saw stars. Every time Kurt touched him, as cheesy and ridiculous as it sounded, he felt a sudden surge of love and compassion that made his head dizzy and his chest tighten. Kurt was showing him just how much he was loved, and after that night, he could never possibly forget it.

Afterwards, they cleaned themselves up and redressed but didn't feel like re-entering the party just yet. Blaine's heart was still pounding after what he had just experienced. Kurt could see the realisation and wonder in his eyes. The way he looked at Kurt was completely different, like this feeling of being so loved and needed was something entirely new and unexpected. Kurt just smiled, his whole body glowing with happiness now that he was sure Blaine understood. They curled up together on the bed, much like they had after their first time, only now there was no shy distance separating them. They held each other as tightly as they could, legs intertwined, their hands roaming, never ceasing to discover new areas over which to trace loving patterns. They kissed slowly, with purpose and feeling, nothing like the hurried and hungry kisses they had been sharing all day.

"I love you so much" Kurt whispered into Blaine's lips. He felt Blaine's eyelashes flutter against his cheek. The contact was so intimate and natural that it made Kurt's stomach flutter. He could never get enough of this boy; he knew Blaine would be the causing those feelings for the rest of his life.

"I love you too, Kurt" Blaine murmured before pressing his lips against Kurt's once more. His voice was husky and breathless, and Kurt almost melted.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you" his voice came out shaky, full of emotion.

"You think I'd let you? You're the love of my life Kurt" Blaine answered softly, kissing away the few tears that had escaped down Kurt's cheeks.


End file.
